Warriors Spoof Friends (Spoofy Friends)
by HanamaNefateris
Summary: This is a spoof containing my friends from the warriors forums. I hope you like it!
1. Warriors Spoof Friends Chapter 1

Mudflower: Okay... this is my first fanfic so please be nice... this is a warriors spoof with my firends from the warriors forums and other characters from warriors.

Burning-sage: Shes nervous. *Smirks*

Jay-Jay: :3

Oaky-Poky: On the warriors forums shes Moonfiremist. Why Mudflower?

Mudflower: *Blinks* She is my awesome character...thats why. Anything else?

Jay-Jay: :3

Mudflower: On with the spoofiness!

* * *

><p>Burning-sage: *Walks to Wendy's* Hum Hum!<p>

Oak-poky: *Pounces* Got'cha! My cookie!

Burning-sage: I got no cookies!

Oaky-poky: Puddin'?

Burning-sage: -_- Mayyyybe.

Oaky-poky: Ha! Now gimme'!

Burning-sage: Nu, nu, and-

Oaky-poky: AND WHAT!

Burning-sage: Nu.

Oaky-poky: .

Burning-sage: ...Now could ya get off!

Oaky-poky: Nu!

Burning-sage: *Shoves Oaky-poky off*

Oaky-poky: Whaaaaaaaaa!

Burning-sage: *Gives bottle of milk* Happy now?

Oaky-poky: ...Nu! Me want cookies! COOOOOOOOKIES!

Burning-sage: -_- I said i got no cookies!

Oaky-poky: Puddin'?

Burning-sage: *Eye twitches* GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away to a hotel*

*At the hotel*

Burning-sage: *Opens the door and sees Oaky-poky and Mudflower*

Mudflower: Hiya Sage! *Runs toward Burning-sage*

Burning-sage: *Closes door and Mudflower runs into the door*

Mudflower: *Muffled voice* Ow...

Burning-sage: *Walks away*

Burning-sage: Walks passed Whitestorm*

Whitestorm: *Opens door*

Mudflower: 0_0 WHITESTORM! *Hugs Whitestorm and kisses his forehead* I WUV YOU!

Whitestorm: May I ask who is this?

Burning-sage: My strange and weird friend Mudflower.

Whitestorm: Oh...please get off...

Mudflower: NUUUUUUUUUU! i WUV YOU!

Whitestorm: In all the people in the world do i have to have you as a fan girl?

Burning-sage: Thats what i said!

Mudflower: :3

To be continued!

* * *

><p>Mudflower: Did I tell anyone I was gonna be in it?<p>

Oaky-poky: Nu.

Mudflower: -_- Does she have off button?

Oaky-Poky: Nu. :3

Burning-sage: I'll get her. *Locks up Oaky-poky.

Jay-Jay: :3

Burninig-sage: Her too!

Jay-Jay: :33


	2. Warriors Spoof Friends Chapter 2

Mudflower: More spoofines!

Ashfur: Woo hoo!

Whitestorm: How did you get in here?

Ashfur: Mudflower gave me the key to the place!

Mudflower: 0_o No I didn't...

Oaky-poky: :3

Mudflower: *Eye twitches* Oaky... how many times have I told you, NOT TO TELL ANYONE WHERE THE KEY IS!

Oaky-poky: :3 A lot

Burning-sage: ...Ashfur... your not intellegent are you?

Ashfur: Nu!

Mudflower: -_-'

ON WITH THE SPOOFINES!

As Burning-sage and Whitestorm were walking out of the hotel, they ran into Jay-Jay.

Whitestorm and Burning-sage: Hi.

Jay-Jay: Hiya pals, how ya doin' this fine evnin'?

Burning-sage: Its the middle of the day...its like, 2:00 P.M

Jay-Jay...Oh well!

Burning-sage and Whitestorm walk away.

Jay-Jay follows silently.

Mudflower poofs in next to Jay-Jay.

Mudflower: You thought you lost me but you didn't! *Laughs maniaclly*

Burning-sage and Whitestorm turn around slowly: 0_o

Burning-sage: Oh my...

Whitestorm:...FAN-GIRL! *Runs away*

Mudflower: :'( Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! All I wanted was some puddin'! Waaa-

Burning-sage: 0_o For Starclan's sake woman! Here! *Gives a tub of puddin' to Mudflower* -_-

Mudflower: :3 He he...

Burning-sage and Whitestorm: You wouldn't...

*Oaky-poky and Ashfur apear holding two nets*

Whitestorm: I though he was dead!

Burning-sage: Dont forget you are too!

Whitestorm: Well Starclan gave me another chance so ha!

Burning-sage: -_- Whatever.

Ashfur: Put your hands where I can see em'!

Burning-sage and Whitestorm: o_0

Ashfur: 0_o

Burning-sage: -_- I hate you.

Ashfur: And I hate your face!

Whitestorm: *Whispers to Burning-sage* Lets just walk away and ignore him.

Burning-sage: WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT BEFORE?

Whitestorm: ...I was thinking about pie, is that so wrong?

Burning-sage: Yes now run!

*Burning-sage takes Whitestorms hand and runs away*

To be continued!

Mudflower: And the funnieness just get better! :)

Ashfur: Yesh! :3

Mudflower: Not you again! I thought I locked you out!

Ashfur: Then you forgot to lock your windows.

Burning-sage: Oi. -_-

Oaky-poky: ...

Jay-Jay: :3


	3. Warriors Spoof Friends Chapter 3

Warriors Spoof friends part 3

Mudlfower: Well, now that we have the rampaging Ashfur out of the way, I can now talk in peace.

Burning-sage: He might come back.

Mudflower: He will certainly NOT!

Burning-sage: But he _might._

Mudlfower: But he _won't._

Burning-sage: But he _could!_

Mudflower: But he-

Oaky-poky: At least I'm here!

Mudflower...Didn't I tell you to guard the door?

Oaky-poky: Uh...I was supposed to do that?

Mudlfower: -Facepalm-

**On with the Spoofy Friends! **(Sage: Really?)

**While Burning-sage and Whitestorm are running for their lives away from Ashfur across deserts, field plains, and other dangerous scenarios, we will see what Mudflower, Oaky-poky, and Jay-Jay are doing back at the hotel.**

-Back at the hotel-

*Elevator music plays*

Mudlfower: ...Just how _many _floors did you say there were Jay?

Jay-Jay: 50!

Mudlfower: ...And what floor is yours?

Jay-Jay: 49!

Mudlfower: Oi. -_-' Oaky, how many floors have we passed?

Oaky-poky: I'd say...about 30.

Mudlfower: Oh...yay. -_-

Jay-Jay: Cheer up Mudlfower, we only have 20 more to go!

Mudlfower: -Thinking- Yeah, and we have to stop at every two floors, goodie you.

-Floor 32- Tigerstar walks in.

-Floor 34- Yellowfang walks in

Durning floor 35 Yellowfang wacks Tigerstar in the head with Spottedleaf who came out of nowhere.

-Floor 38- Tigerstar runs for his life with Yellowfang running after him, and Spottedleaf starts prancing all around the hotel floor.

-Floor 40- Mudlfower: If there are any more distractions, I'm going to drop dead and die.

Oaky-poky: Uh...you just said the same thing twice.

Jay-Jay: How in Starclan would you die two times? Its not like-

Mudlfower: SHUSH IT!

Jay-Jay: -Sits in a corner and eats pudding-

Mudflower:O_O...where did she get the pudding?

Oaky-poky: -Shrugs- Beats me, she just went and asked the guy selling pies next to the door of the hotel.

Mudlfower: Why would someone who sells pies give someone pudding?

Oaky-poky: Well, you could blame the economy.

Mudlflower: Well yes, yes very much I could.

-elevator stops at floor 49-

Mudlfower: ...That's odd, I though it only stopped every two floors?

Oaky-poky: Well-

Jay-Jay: This is a very, _very _messed up elevator.

Oaky-poky:...0_o...o_0 How..._dare, _you interrupt me!

Jay-Jay...Please don't hurt me. 0_0

Okay-poky: Oh _I'm _not going to hurt you-

Mudlfower: Oaky, don't. o_o

Oaky-poky: -Takes out a huge canon-

Mudflower and Jay-Jay: You wouldn't!

Oaky-poky: Oh I would! -puts pies in the canon-

Mudlflower and Jay-Jay: She did!

Oaky-poky: -starts firing the canon-

Jay-Jay is dodging the pies like a ninja while Mudlfower is dodging the pies with just luck.

Mudlflower: Why is she doing this again?!

Jay-Jay: Beats me! I'm just enjoying my self! -Jumps and gobbles one of the pies- Yummy yum yum! =3

Okay-poky:...0_0'

Jay-Jay: o_o

Oaky-poky: ...-_-' Nah I give up. -Shoves canon into a garbage can nearby-

-Elevator rings-

Mudlfower: Oh finally! -Jumps out of the elevator and looks around- Uh...Now witch room is your Jay?

Jay-Jay: 49!

Mudflower: -eye twitches- And how long will it take us to get there?

Jay-Jay: About...-checks watch- 10 minutes!

Oaky-poky: -Facepalm-

Mudlflower:O_O...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!

**To be continued!**

Mudflower:...Now why do I make myself go through so much torture?

Burning-sage: Beats me, I'm just enjoying myself.

Mudflower: No, just no. Do not quote jay!

Burning-sage: I can quote all I want!

Mudlflower: And If you do, I'll never put you in another spoof again.

Burning-sage: o_o No lie?

Mudlfower: No lie.

Burning-sage: o_o''''Okay I'll stop.

Mudlflower: Now that's better, say, where did the others go?

Burning-sage: I have _no_ idea.

Mudflower: -_-'


End file.
